The party
by HungerForWords
Summary: PB throws a party and everyone is invited...except Marceline. *warning: things get a little intense but it isn't too much. Rating just in case*


"I told Marcy to come over today," Finn said absentmindedly as he fiddled with the controller.

"Weee!" Beemo squealed happily. He always loved seeing Marceline. Finn and Jake suspected he had a mild crush on her, but they weren't sure if Beemo could actually have a crush.

"Alright, man! We can all go to tonight's party together," Jake replied quickly. He didn't want his best friend to realize he was cheating again. Using extra fingers while playing video games was not cool, he knew that. Still, it was necessary sometimes. He couldn't always lose, now could he?

Finn wasn't feeling too competitive that day. He was slightly nervous about seeing Princess Bubblegum. More than usual, for some reason he couldn't quite identify.

'Whatever,' he thought. Tonight was PB's party and it would rock. Everyone was invited and maybe Marceline would decide to play a song or two. That was something to look forward to.

They jumped when they heard the knocks at the door.

Marceline came floating in. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Yo, Marceline!" Jake said. "You ready for tonight's party?"

Marceline looked confused. "Umm, party? I didn't hear about a party."

Finn and Jake gave each other alarmed glances. Could PB have forgotten to invite Marcy?

"Uh, yeah," said Finn, slightly afraid of what could happen. "Princess Bubblegum's party, you know. In the Candy Castle?"

They saw a flash of pain cross Marceline's face. Her eyes looked extremely sad for a second, but they quickly turned furious. She bared her fangs and her eyes flared.

"She didn't tell me about any party!" Marceline said, outraged. She stormed out of the house, hissing.

"Oh snap," Jake remarked in a sassy tone.

"This isn't going to go well. Should we go after her?" Finn said.

"I don't think so, man. We shouldn't get in Marceline's way." To emphasize his point, Jake shivered a little. He had no intention whatsoever to confront an angry vampire. The vampire queen, out of all vampires. Whoever had to deal with that...well, good luck to them.

xxx

She didn't go to the castle in the afternoon. No, Marceline waited until the night. Since she wasn't invited, she might as well crash Bubblegum's stupid party. The Princess didn't deserve a one-on-one talk. By glob, she didn't.

"Who does she think she is?" Marceline asked herself as she made her way to the Candy Castle. "Not inviting me? As if we didn't even know each other or something! Ugh! She's unbelievable!"

She could hear the music from far away, and soon enough she could see the flashing lights inside and hundreds of voices mixed together.

The closer she got, the more she was filled with fury. Anger and pain were spreading inside her like a fire.

"How could she do this to me?"

The doors of the castle were wide open. It was a shame she didn't get to kick them open.

The castle was filled with people dancing and having fun. Marceline saw a blur of pink and she knew it was Bubblegum. The vampire gritted her teeth, trying to rid herself of the horrible way she was feeling. She couldn't believe how badly she wanted to cry.

"No." She growled. She wouldn't be sad. Just enraged.

Marceline floated through the doors so PB would see her. So everyone would see her. At the last minute, Marceline decided to skip making a scene from above, and instead decided to talk to Bubblegum herself.

She spotted her quickly. PB was staring up at Marceline with a desperate look on her face.

"Busted," Marceline said before swooping straight down towards the Princess. It looked like she was going to run her over, but she stopped at the last minute and landed with a soft thud on the ground.

"Marce-" Bubblegum squeaked before she was cut off.

"So you have a party and invite the entire Land of Ooo except me, huh? Man, I you really must loathe me to do something like that!"

Marceline had planned saying so much more on the way, but now it was all gone. She looked at her feet and started trembling. Why did she even show up? Now all the anger had evaporated and all she felt was hurt.

"Marceline... I-" PB took Marcy's hand and dragged her upstairs to her room. She wanted them to be alone.

Marceline didn't lift her gaze. For the first time in decades, she felt resignation.

Bubblegum stood in front of the vampire, her eyes full of regret.

"I'm sorry I didn't invite you, Marcy. I couldn't."

"Couldn't?" Marceline replied with a last drop of defiance. "How hard is it to say, 'Hey! I'm having a party for everyone! Come over!'"

"It isn't like that, Marceline. You don't get it!" PB stepped away from Marceline and sat down on her bed. She gripped the sheets with frustration, unsure of how to explain what she felt.

"I couldn't invite you because I have all these leftover feelings for you. I couldn't stand seeing you! It hurts me."

Marceline looked at Bubblegum's face. To anyone else, it might have seemed like an angry expression she had. Marceline knew it was sadness.

She sat next to Bubblegum slowly, and looked intently at her.

"Why does it have to hurt you?" She asked softly.

"Because it hurts to want someone you can't have, Marceline."

PB looked up, and locked eyes with Marceline. She could barely breathe.

Marceline was quiet for a second. She was unsure of what to say.

So she didn't say anything. She placed her hands on either side of Princess Bubblegum's face and leaned forward to kiss her.

Bubblegum seemed to melt against Marcy's lips for the few seconds they touched.

"You taste so sweet, Bonni," Marceline murmured, still holding PB. She moved her hands to the back of her head, tangling her fingers with Bubblegum's hair.

The feeling made the Princess sigh with pleasure. Her eyes fluttered open to stare at the vampire queen.

"You do have me," Marceline added before kissing Bubblegum again.

The latter placed her hands on Marceline's lower back and pulled her closer. She grabbed fistfuls of her shirt when she felt Marceline's tongue brush against hers.

Marceline knew Bubblegum wanted her closer, so she moved on top of the Princess, who gladly lied back on the bed.

"Marcel-" PB sighed, the "ine" being lost somewhere along the way.

Marceline smiled against Bubblegum's lips, the sound of her name driving her mad. She kissed Bubblegum desperately and placed her full weight on the girl beneath her, so there wasn't an inch of space left between their bodies.

Princess Bubblegum replied by sneaking her hands under Marceline's shirt and running them along her bare skin.

Marceline breathed in shakily at the feeling and arched her back a little. Bubblegum's hands felt so good. Her lips, her torso, everything about her felt intoxicating.

Marceline broke the kiss between them, and PB was about to protest when Marceline started planting small kisses along Bubblegum's jaw. She made her way to the girl's neck and flicked her tongue against it in a way that made Bubblegum emit a small "ahh" sound and jerk her hips upward.

"OH MY GLOB!" A voice screamed from the doorway.

Marceline rolled off Bubblegum and right onto the floor. They stared with horror at the one who had discovered them.

Lumpy Space Princess was frozen in place.

"LSP!" Marceline said, her voice cracking, "We can totally explain! Just, uh-"

"I just want to know where the LUMPING bathroom is!"

"Third door on the left," PB said softly, pointing in its general direction.

LSP hurried out of the room.

Marcy and Bubblegum stared at each other in shock.

"Maybe we should go back to the party," Bubblegum suggested.

"Maybe..." Marceline repeated. "Or maybe not?"

Bubblegum snickered. "Maybe not."


End file.
